


She Heard the Fairies

by disorientedStantler



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fairies, Nature, Nature Magic, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disorientedStantler/pseuds/disorientedStantler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N and Touko travel to Kalos after hearing about the discovery of Fairy-type Pokemon, genuinely intrigued. After being whisked away to a secret fairy hideout, they meet the Legendary of Life. What they didn't know is that Touko can talk with Pokemon too- but only the fairy-types.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Heard the Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the span of two nights, while my mind was foggy and ready to sleep. I apologize for any spelling errors (-_-)ゞ゛I tried using 'light' and 'airy' language, perhaps more for a poetic effect than fast-paced. I hope it paints a good picture in your mind's eye, nonetheless. And I mean, for my first fic being published on this site, I don't think it's too, too bad? Again, I'm a little rusty- mercy! Mercy! (I'm joking. Enjoy❀)

 How they ended up here was beyond N, but they somehow made the long journey high in the clouds from the bustling region of Unova to the lush region of Kalos, surrounded by haut couture and exquisite meals. It was unlike anything either of them experienced. Sure, N had his fair share of traveling, but not quite to a place as foreign as this. Touko, on the other hand, stood agape from her perch on top of the Eiffel Tower- her smile big enough to make the sun shine brighter in envy. She leaned over and simply took in the entire view, a cautious hand of N's slipped around her waist. Wind whisked her flowy white dress, and N secretly thought the view possibly couldn't compare to her breathtaking radiance. He was happy to see her happy. Coming to Kalos was most definitely a good idea.

 After a quick bite to eat at a French cafe (though it was hard to rush themselves with the lattes and warm bread dipped in olive oil), they began venturing to the city's outskirts. On the way, he bought her a Drifloon balloon and stole a kiss beneath a weeping willow. As they continued their stroll, they cooed at wild Espurr and laughed at the silly faces they made.

 They found themselves rendezvousing in  _Parterre Way_ , a popular scenic route lined with a canopy of cherry trees. The pink pedals twirled and danced down, dotting their path leading to the Manor up ahead. 

 Despite being on their little 'vacation', old habits died hard and Touko was itching to stray off the path to explore. There weren't any barricades or signs stating otherwise (lest they were in French), plus Touko spotted some trainers in the brush beyond the path. N obliged, since he felt he wasn't in any rush to go anywhere.

 Touko tied her balloon to a low hanging branch, picked up her dress and began to tip-toe through the long grass, swerving around bushes and taking in as much of her surroundings as possible. A few sakura pedals had caught in her hair, and for a moment N thought she looked like an ethereal fairy in her natural habitat. Her graceful movements suddenly quickened. She winded around moss patches and ducked under branches. He followed, her pace quickening.

 "Look!" She exclaimed as they reached a clearing. N's breathing caught in his throat and his heartbeat began to lope slowly. 

 The trees gnarled and stretched high, high, so high that they kissed the sky. The branches bent and twist in arrays to seem they were spreading their fingers out to protect them from the outside world. Tints of light filtered through the canopy in dazzling green, illuminating the area. The grass was flattened in the centre, yet the outskirts were lined with pastel flowers and moss trailing up the bark of every tree. The area felt untouched by humans and sacred- the only sound was their own breaths and the small dripping echo of water in a mossy pool at the base of a trunk.

 They sat in astonishment. How far had they ran? Surely they weren't the first to discover this place. Yet it seemed like they had. 

 Touko gingerly stepped into the clearing, her feet sinking into the soft grass. The air was sweet here, like honey sap. A Flabébé emerged from a flower bed, and then another, and then another, until they were dancing around her and daintily kissing her cheeks. She looked down and noticed Clefairy and Cleffa observing her from beneath a stump, to which she cooed gently at them. They smiled and rushed over. 

 "Hello there," she smiled and bent down, "Is this your home? Are we intruding?" she met their curious gazes, and to N's astonishment they responded.

 'No. You are special. Are you a fairy too?' they ask her. N was about to translate for her when she took a step back.

 "I--," she fumbled, turning to look at him. Her eyes held excitement and uncertainty. She took a shaky breath in and smiled, "I think I heard them...!" She turned back to the small pink powderpuffs below her, who were weaving something made of flowers. A Swirlex and Spritzee took the lace of flowers and placed it on her head, the petals acting as a crown. 

 'A princess!' They smiled and looped nubby hands, beginning to prance beneath her feet. 'This human's soul is made of dew and porcelain, but is strong as ivory and tidal waves,' they chanted.

 Touko only stood smiling as the Pokemon twirled around her, different species poking their heads from the trees. An Audino began to sing with a choir of Jigglypuff, a Klefki made itself into a bracelet for her. N simply watched from the sidelines as the Pokemon fluttered and celebrated. He didn't know why, but they knew she was special. He could sense their fear melt away into bliss in her presence. Touko, too, began to dance and become lost in their happiness, asphyxiated in the moment of pure joy of being one with nature and pokemon.

 And suddenly their was a rustle from above, and the fairies became distracted. It took Touko a moment, but she caught on as well and stopped to look up.

 Beyond the thicket was a soft glow. Dazzling lavenders, ceruleans, emeralds and rose lit up rhythmically, as if to soft breathing or a slow heart beat. She squinted, and noticed the jewels were intwined in golden branches. No, they moved. So slightly, but she noticed. They were not trees or leaves that glew. They were antlers.

 Gently, a slender blue leg extended from the shadows, a head outstretching to the clearing. As its paw touched the ground, vines and flowers sprouted from the earth and entailed. It's eyes glazed with curious patterns shaped in an 'X', it's ears flicking and nose twitching. It was HUGE. The gorgeous deer fully stepped out from the trees, looking down to meet the gaze of Touko.

 It bent it's mighty head, and for a moment Touko made contact with it's velvety nose, which brushed and breathed it's warm breath on her. She took the opportunity to study it's features-- short wiry blue-black hair swirled from its forehead, the hair glossy and healthy. The Pokemon's health seemed to reflect the forest's. The stag's golden antlers were carefully arranged with jewels blossoming from it, like fruit on a tree. They glew shades deep, light, pastel and pale. She couldn't tear her gaze away-- she wants to bath in it's beauty and soak up its regal demeanour for as long as she could.

 N stood silent, watching in gaping awe at Touko. They say that if Pokemon come to people first, then that person is a pure-hearted individual. Touko had been through much in her life-- though sheltered, she felt great empathy for others, like himself. It was perhaps why he- or rather, she too, could communicate with Pokemon. Being able to understand a creature without the need for words was a gift that few individuals possessed. 

 The stag lifted it's massive head slowly, eyes half lidded and ears bent in a sloped calmness. Touko still stood, clutching her hands to her chest as she waited for it's next movement. 

 Instead, it turned around and began to walk away, without a sound. It had not driven her out, or attacked her, or had done anything else for that matter. It completely vanished into the thicket before N finished the thought. 

 "Xerneas," Touko whispered. "Xerneas was it's name. It's the God in of this forest- around this region,"

 N went towards Touko and grasped her hand. It took her a moment to hold back, but her hand was softer than he remembered.

 "And that's what it said?"

 Touko smiled.

 "And that's what I said." 

 He nodded in understanding. 

 And that's what she said.


End file.
